


hands

by CopperCaravan



Series: Dragon Age Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:30:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6689218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopperCaravan/pseuds/CopperCaravan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a fill for a tumblr prompt: Merrill + Hands</p>
            </blockquote>





	hands

Merrill is fascinated with Velanna’s hands. The others say Velanna is harsh; they say she was cast out from her clan, that she returned for lack of anywhere else to go. They say worse things of Merrill herself.

Merrill knows these things are not true, or not entirely, anyway. She has not seen Mahariel since the Blight took her, but Merrill remembers the way it felt—the turn in her stomach and the quiet, hollow feeling it left behind. It’s like that with Velanna too. And even if not for that, Mahariel’s name is whispered often—a curse sometimes, a prayer, a burden, a tribute. But always when Velanna’s hands are working: turning the soil or guiding the saplings or healing a hurt. One day, Velanna tells her—not everything, but enough. Merrill can see in her mind the way Velanna’s fingers must have curled to claw, calling forth sylvans and spirits and spite. She is not _harsh,_ only unafraid. Their hands do not bear the same scars, but they have borne the same burden and they have healed the same wounds and they have shown love with far more tenderness than others wish to see.


End file.
